gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II
The SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II (aka SVMS-01X Graham's Union Flag Custom II, GN Flag) was developed from the SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom. Appearing in the final episode of the first season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, it is piloted by Graham Aker. Technology & Combat Characteristics As Union ace pilot, Graham Aker, had vowed before the grave of his subordinate, Howard Mason, that he would defeat the Celestial Being's Gundam using a SVMS-01 Union Flag-type unit, he refused to be one of the pilots for the 30 GNX-603T GN-Xs provided by a traitor of the Celestial Being. Archived Gundam 00 English Official Website Profile'Veda ~Mobile Suit Gundam 00~ "Ultimate" Art Works II' Book Subsequently, at Graham's request, Billy Katagiri, created the makeshift Union Flag Custom II (aka GN Flag) by installing the SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom (Over Flags' Ver.) (aka Custom Flag) with a GN Drive Tau taken from the GN-X unit 21, the machine meant for Graham.Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website ProfileMaster Grade 1/100 GNX-603T GN-X model kit manual This GN Drive Tau was also known as GN Drive Tau unit 21, and Billy acquired it through the influence of his uncle, Homer Katagiri.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Novel 3 "Fallen Angels"Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 2 A major factor in the successful conversion of the Custom Flag into the GN Drive Tau-equipped GN Flag was the knowledge the Union had gained from the analysis of the remains of the destroyed right arm of the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins and the associated GN Beam Rifle.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 13 During an earlier battle, Graham's Custom Flag had severed the Throne Eins' right arm, but the arm and the rifle it held exploded soon after. The remains of these parts were then recovered and analyzed by the Union's Iris Corporation, leading to the Union gaining insight into the Gundams' armor, internal frame material, etc. Additionally, the GN Beam Saber the Custom Flag captured from the Throne Eins during that battle was utilized as the main weapon of the GN Flag.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' BookReferences Gallery - DVD booklet #7: SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II's Profile and Details While the GN Flag was not transformable like the Custom Flag, it was highly mobile and can fight evenly with a Gundam in close combat.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book However, it had poor balance as the GN Drive Tau was forcibly integrated into a mobile suit not meant to use it, but Graham was able to compensate with his advanced piloting skills.'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' Book Besides serving as the power plant for the mobile suit and enabling the operation of the GN Beam Saber, the GN Drive Tau also produces GN Particles that can be used for propulsion among other uses. The GN Drive Tau was normally attached to the end of the swing mechanism mounted on the GN Flag's back, causing it to be positioned behind the waist. When the mobile suit transitions from cruising to combat, the swing mechanism moves the GN Drive Tau for mounting to the back of the left shoulder, where it then powers the GN Beam Saber. Besides relying on GN Particles for propulsion, the GN Flag also had several conventional maneuvering thrusters. In particular, the two sub thrusters on the sides of the legs not only improve the machine's mobility, but also serve as Defense Rods for blocking enemy attacks. Another defensive equipment was the GN Field generators on the elbows. Other notable features included larger shoulder armor compared to the Custom Flag due to the installation of GN Particles duct, etc., and the orange sensor section on its face can split apart briefly prior to battle, but the purpose for this is unclear. Graham seemed to be subjected to high Gs when piloting the GN Flag as blood was seen around his mouth when battling the GN-001 Gundam Exia, this suggested inadequate G-force dampeners or the disabling of the anti-G limiter was inherited from the Custom Flag. HG00 1/144 SVMS-01O Over Flag model kit manual One of the advantages Billy saw in creating the GN Flag was the symbolic effect of showing the Union's power to the world by defeating the Gundams with a Union Flag-type mobile suit. Additionally, the construction of this machine allowed the Union engineering team to learn more about the circulation of GN Particles within a mobile suit, the required strength settings for the various body parts, etc. Later, the data of the GN Flag was used in the development of the GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake and a successor unit was created in the form of the GNX-U02X Masurao.HG00 1/144 GNX-U02X Masurao kit manualMS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book MS development chart from 'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book Armaments ;*20mm Machine Gun :Like the Graham's Custom Flag, the GN Flag has a 20mm machine gun. Located on the left side of its abdomen, this physical projectile weapon lacks firepower, but it can be rapid-fired and is mostly for restricting enemy movements in mobile suit combat. ;*GN Beam Saber :The GN Beam Saber captured by the SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom (Over Flags' Ver.) from the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins has been modified to serve as the GN Flag's primary weapon. To power this high output melee beam weaponry, the GN Drive Tau has to move to the back of the left shoulder, where a cable links it to the weapon. ;*Defense Rod :The GN Flag has two defense rods mounted on the sides of the legs and they uses rotary motions to deflect/ricochet incoming enemy projectiles. These defense rods are small in size so as not to interfere with the GN Flag's movements. Additionally, they also serve as sub-thrusters. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Field :A protective barrier made of GN Particles, the GN Field is generated via the GN Field generators mounted on the tip of the elbows. However, as the generators were hastily constructed, their stability is unknown. History Graham Aker and his SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II (aka GN Flag) entered the battlefield just as the GN-001 Gundam Exia, the Celestial Being's Ptolemy Team's last standing mobile suit, had exhausted its Trans-Am system defeating the United Nation Forces' GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron. As the GN Flag locked blades with Exia, Graham hailed the enemy pilot and claimed that he would avenge Howard Mason and Daryl Dodge with his mobile suit. The GN Flag then pushed the Exia back and sliced off its left arm. With the GN Flag's follow up strike being blocked, Graham said that his 'love' for the Gundams' overwhelming power had morphed into hatred. The Exia counterattacked, slicing off the GN Flag's right leg. Ignoring the damage, the GN Flag charged and pierced through the Exia's right face, decapitating it in a single blow. Exia beheaded the GN Flag in retaliation. In response, the GN Flag punched and kicked the Exia, and at the same time, Graham explained that he had become twisted because of the Gundams. Exia fired several beam shots from its GN Sword, but the GN Flag evaded them. Graham then declared that he would defeat the Exia and charged at the Gundam again, calling his attack the 'voice' of the world. The two mobile suits then pierced through each other's torso. Having avenged Howard and Daryl, Graham smiled as multiple explosions occurred on both mobile suits. What happened next to the GN Flag is unknown, but the injured Graham was eventually saved. Picture Gallery Gundam 00 GN Flag.jpg GN Flag Beam Saber.jpg|Lineart: Back of left arm and GN Beam Saber GN Flag T Drive.jpg|Lineart: GN Drive Tau and swing mechanism Gundam 00 GN Flag MS Head.jpg|Head Gundam 00 GN Flag MS Face.jpg|Face's orange sensor section separated Gundam 00 GN Flag Top View.jpg|Head and chest close-up GN Drive Tau.jpg|GN Drive Tau close-up flag custom (2).jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File GN Flag VS Exia Magazine Article.jpg|Vs. Gundam Exia Magazine Article S__23109724.jpg SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Union Flag Custom II.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla & Action Figure HG GN Flag0.jpg HG GN Flag.jpg HG GN Flag1.jpg|Custom Built 1/100 model HG GN Flag2.jpg|Custom Built 1/100 model 2820820339_cb48dac163.jpg|Robot Damashii figure Notes & Trivia *The GN Flag is one of the few GN-Drive equipped mobile units not to have 'GN' in its model number; it is certainly the only such unit outside of Celestial Being to make this distinction. *In some media, the Union Flag Custom II is seen with a Linear Rifle as in the Robot Damashii figure, Gundam Assault Survive for the PSP and Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Gundam Meisters for the PS2. *While the 20mm machine gun can be seen on Union Flag Custom II's abdomen, it is rarely listed among the armaments. Few exception including SD Gundam G Generation Wars. *The Beam Saber being directly connected to its power generator with a cable is also seen with the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon and its Beam Sword. References Gundam 00 DVD Booklet GN Flag.jpg|DVD booklet #7: SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II's Profile and Details GN Flag Lineart.jpg|Lineart & Details External links *SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II on MAHQ.net